Pain's Daughter
by Rasurie-ru
Summary: story of a life about Pain and Konan Rasieing their daughter and being leader of akatsuki. Rated T for future chapters. Final Chapter Posted. Sequel is out now.
1. Finding Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Masashi kishimoto. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter One: Finding Time

Pain, leader of the Akatsuki, was waiting for Kisame to come to his office to tell him he finally found him a partner who was also in his office waiting for his partner to come. As he waited for Kisame to come to his office he was working on signing something. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Pain said as he put down his pen and folded his hands together.

Kisame opened the door he walked up to the desk where he saw a black haired boy with a leaf head band on his forehead.

"Sorry I am late leader-sama." Kisame said as he waited for Pain to speak.

Pain looked at Kisame before speaking. "Just don't be late again." He looked at Kisame, then at the black haired boy before speaking again. "Kisame this is your new partner Itachi Uchiha."

Kisame looked over to where Itachi was. "Nice to meet you"

Itachi looked at Kisame before specking. "Nice to meet you" Itachi said as kept a blank look on his face.

Kisame smiled a little and looked to where Pain was at. He was going to talk but Pain beat him to it. "I want you to show him around the place before your first mission that will start a week from today."

"Also show him where he will also be sleeping at." Pain said.

"Yes leader-sama." Kisame said as he looked to his partner. "Let's go Itachi."

Pain watched them as they left. _Now that I've got this part done. I can finish this stack of papers and maps _Pain thought to himself as he started to read a piece of paper.

* * *

Rasurie-ru was walking down the hall trying to find her mother to see if she could help her with this new Jutsu that she came up with on her own. As she walked she bumped into Kisame.

"Sorry Kisame I didn't mean to bump into you." Rasurie-ru said as she got up.

"It's okay" Kisame said with his toothy grin. "Rasurie-ru this is my new partner Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi this is Rasurie-ru Leader-sama and Konan daughter."

Rasurie-ru blushes a little when she looked at the black haired boy known as Itachi Uchiha. "Nice to meet you Itachi" she said shyly.

Itachi looked to see a girl who looks to be fourteen years old with blue hair like Konan and Rinnegan eyes like Pain. "Nice to meet you too Rasurie-ru" Itachi said with no expression on his face. _She is beautiful and I have not seen anyone like her before _Itachi thought to himself.

Rasurie-ru smiled. "I will talk to you guys later bye." as she walked passed them.

"Okay see you later then" Kisame said as he watched her leave.

Rasurie-ru kept on walking until she finally found her mother in her parents room she shares with her father.

"Mom I have something to show you."

"What is it dear" Konan said as she stopped what she was doing.

"I have a new Jutsu to show you." Rasurie-ru said with a smile on her face.

"Can you wait to show me later I'm busy right now sweetie"

Rasurie-ru looked at her mother before speaking, she responded. "Okay mom. I will show you later." (with sadness in her voice) Konan watched as her daughter walked out of the room looking sad.

She started to feel a little bad for doing that so she stopped what she was doing and went to Pain's office to have a talk with him about their daughter.

* * *

Sasori was in the living room as he saw a sad Rasurie-ru walk into the room. Sasori stopped at a channel on the TV to talk.

"Rasurie-ru is something wrong?" He asked as she walk up to him and sat next to him.

"My parents don't seem to have any time to spend with me anymore Uncle Sasori." She said in a very sad voice.

Sasori looked at her feeling very sad for her. "They will find time to spend time with you again. They are just very busy right now." He said hoping it make her feel better about that. "Your father is our leader. He is busy." He said.

Rasurie-ru looked at him. "I know you are right Uncle Sasori."

* * *

Five months went by since Itachi joined Akatsuki. Itachi was in Pains office telling him why Orochimaru left.

"Itachi are you alright? Orochimaru do any thing to you?"

"All he tried to do was take over my body. But I stopped him before he could." Itachi said expressionless like always.

Pain just put his fingers to his forehead trying to stop the headache that was coming. Konan was by his side. As was his daughter Rasurie-ru who looked at Itachi then her father.

"Is there anything else?" Pain asked as he looked at Itachi.

"Yes there is."

"What is it?" Pain asked.

"Orochimaru told me he will go after Rasurie-ru." Itachi said as he watched Pain get angry by the minute.

"Did he tell you why he wants my daughter?" Pain asked as Konan looked at Pain with concern in her eyes.

"Yes he did. He said she has power he has over seen." Itachi said.

Pain just snapped the pencil in his hand in to two pieces. "Rasurie-ru can you please leave the room and find something to do for a while." Pain said.

"Yes dad." walked out the door to find something to do.

Pain looked at Itachi before speaking. "Itachi I have a mission I want you, Kisame and Sasori to go to The Rock country to find a bomber there that will take Orochimaru's place. He will be Sasori's new partner."

"Hai" Itachi said as he looked at Pain.

"Itachi I what you to keep an eye on my daughter" Pain said as he sat back more into the chair.

"Hai leader-sama" Itachi said.

"You can go now Itachi and tell the others to keep an eye on my daughter as well." Pain said.

"Hai Leader-sama" Itachi said as he started to walk out of the door. Itachi started to walk down where he knew his partner was so they could find Sasori and go on the mission.

Pain looked to where Konan was. "This is not good if Orochimaru wants our little girl."

Konan nodded in agreement. "Yea that can't be any good." She said with sadness in her voice more worried about losing her little girl.

"Let's go find Rasurie-ru and spend some time with her. We have not done that for a very long time." Pain got up from his seat.

Konan nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me." Konan said as they walked down to the living room to see their daughter who indeed watching TV like she does when she can't find anything to do. They both walked over to her and sat beside her. Pain on her right side and Konan on her left side. She smiled and hugged them both. She was really happy to have some time with them both.

_I know I will have to think of something to keep my little girl safe from that snake_ Pain thought to him self. _But for now I am going to spend time with my daughter_.

End of Chapter One.

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Please review. I hope to Post Chapter Two soon.


	2. First Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Two: First Crush

It has been a week now since Itachi, Kisame and Sasori left and they are back with the newest member of the Akatsuki. Sasori did not seem to like his new partner at all. He seems annoyed with him. Blonde did not seem to like him either.

"I will head to Leader-sama office with the brat Itachi." Sasori said.

Itachi nodded his head and left to go to an unknown destination. Kisame left in a different area than Itachi. Sasori was left alone with the blonde.

"Come on brat." Sasori said as he started to head for Pain's office.

"My name is Deidara not brat." Blonde said as he followed Sasori. They finally made it to Pains office. Sasori knocked on the door.

"Come in." Pain said. Then he heard the door open he saw Sasori and his new partner. When Sasori closed the door he walked up to Pain's desk he saw Konan was standing next to him.

"We finished the mission. And here is our newest member Leader-sama." Sasori said with distain in his voice for the blonde.

"Good. What is your name?" Pain asked the blonde.

"Deidara" He said as he kept his watchful eyes at Pain.

"Deidara, Sasori is your new partner and he will show you around." Pain said.

Deidara nodded his head knowing he had no choice but to join the group. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Pain said as he all four looked at the door. The door opened and Rasurie-ru came into the room and closed the door.

"Dad I need to asked you something if you are not to busy at the moment?" Rasurie-ru asked.

"Wait a second sweetie." Pain said. Then he turned his head to Sasori and Deidara. "Sasori go head and show Deidara around and tell Kakuzu to come to my office when you are done if you see him as you are giving our new member a tour of the place."

Sasori nodded his head. "Let's go brat." He started to walk to the door.

Deidara has not taken his eyes off of Rasurie-ru since she came into the room. _Wow she is pretty. She has to have a boyfriend already un. I could never get a girl like her to go out with me _Deidara thought to himself.

Sasori noticed when he got to the door that Deidara was just standing there. "Hey brat I hate to be kept waiting." Sasori yelling brought him back to earth.

"Oh sorry Sasori-donna un" Deidara said as he followed Sasori out of the room.

Rasurie-ru looked to her father and walked closer to her father's desk. "What is it you want to ask dear" Pain asked.

"I was wondering if I could go outside as long someone was with me?" Rasurie-ru asked her father.

Pain looked at his daughter as he started to think. "Why do you want to go outside?"

"I just want to go for a walk is all" Rasurie-ru said with a smile.

"If you can get Itachi or Kisame to go with you for your walk you can go." Pain said with a smile on his face that he only gives to Rasurie-ru and Konan.

"Thanks dad." Rasurie-ru said as she walked over and gave her dad a hug. She gave her mom a hug too.

"Be careful dear." Konan said to her daughter as she hugged her back. Rasurie-ru nodded her head to go find Itachi or Kisame. Soon she came to the living room. She saw Itachi on the couch reading the newspaper as he saw her walk up to him.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go outside and take a walk with me" She asked trying to stop blushing. Rasurie-ru had a crush on him for about two weeks now.

Itachi looked at her as he was thinking. _Why does she want me to go for a walk with her And did she just blush after asking me that_ Then Itachi smiled. _She must have a crush on me. I had a crush on her from the moment I first saw her_ he thought to himself.

"Yes I will go outside for a walk with you." Itachi said. _Then maybe I can ask her out on a date after I ask leader-sama permission _Itachi thought to himself as he got up and started to walk out the door with her. After they were outside they turned to the left for their walk in the forest.

"Itachi may I ask you something?" Rasurie-ru asked hoping he would not mind answering her question. She knows he does not talk very much.

Itachi looked at her. "Yea you can what is it?" He said to her.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

Itachi looked at her little bit then turned his head to think for a second. _I can't tell her the real reason. Not yet! She may hate me after that._ He turned his head to her to speak. "I joined because I wanted more power and something else that I will tell you sometime down the road."

Rasurie-ru looked at him. She smiled a little. "Okay" She said with a grin on her face still.

* * *

"Kakuzu I finally found you a new partner. He will meet with you a few miles away from here which is a day and half run to there." Pain said.

"Hai Leader-sama" Kakuzu said as he turned for the door. Soon after he left Pain turned to Konan.

"Konan I think we should start doing more training with our daughter so she has a better chance at fighting Orochimaru if he does start coming after her."

"Yea I think that will be a good idea." Konan said with a concern on her face. Which made Pain realize it was a good idea.

"Do you want to have a family night with me and our daughter?" Pain asked his love.

Konan smiled at him. "Sure." She said with a little laugh. "What kind of family night were you thinking of?"

Pain smiled at her. "I was think we could go outside and look at the stars as a family."

"That sounds like fun." Konan said as she started for the door. "See you then." She said as she opened the door.

"See you later dear." Pain said with a laugh as he saw the door close. "Zetsu did Rasurie-ru find either Itachi or Kisame to go for a walk with her?"

"She found Itachi." Zetsu white side said.

"**They left for the walk not to long ago**." Zetsu black side said.

"Follow them and make sure they make it back safe." Pain ordered. "I know Itachi can take care of if himself. But just in case he needs help to protect my daughter."

"Yes Leader-sama." Zetsu white side said.

"**Will eat anyone who tries to hurt her**" Zetsu black side said. Then Zetsu disappeared through the floor.

"Good." Pain said as he watched Zetsu disappear.

* * *

Itachi looked at Rasurie-ru as they stopped to rest a bit by the river before heading back to the hideout. They did not sense that Zetsu was watching them. Soon they were rest up and started to head back.

_Why is she quiet now after that first question she asked me _Itachi thought to himself. Before Itachi could say anything they already made it back to the hideout. They went inside and went their separate ways.

Soon Rasurie-ru went to see her mother to see what she was up to. She found where her mother was. She was in the kitchen making something for dinner. She walked up to the counter that was across from her mother.

"Hey mom" Rasurie-ru said with a smile.

Konan looked up from what she was doing to see her daughter. "Hey sweetie. How was your walk"

"It was nice." Rasurie-ru said.

"Honey do you have something on your mind that you want to tell me. You know you can tell me anything." Konan said.

"I know mom. You see I have this crush on a guy who happens to be a Akatsuki member." Rasurie-ru said.

"Oh which one" Konan asked.

"Itachi" Rasurie-ru said almost in a whisper.

Konan looked at her daughter before speaking. "Aww my little girl has her first Crush." Konan hugged her daughter as she said that.

End of Chapter two

I hope to post Chapter three soon.


	3. Permission

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Three: Permission

An hour an half has passed since Kakuzu returned with his new partner. He already tried to kill him because he was annoying him, but found out that his new partner was immortal.

Kakuzu's new partner had gray hair It was sleeked back and he had purple eyes. His language flowed. With new words he never heard before.

_I can't stand him any more. When will he shut up! A good thing we are already at the hideout _Kakuzu thought to himself.

Soon after they were inside as they made it to Pain's office. Kakuzu knocked on the door. He heard Pain's voice saying he could come in. He opened the door and then closed it after he and his new partner was in the room. He walked up to the desk Pain was sitting at.

"Leader-sama I brought back my new partner." Kakuzu.

Pain nodded and looked at the gray haired boy. "What is your name" Pain asked.

"Hidan." The gray haired boy said.

"Hidan, you are to be partners with Kakuzu. He will show you around and give you what you will need, your cloak and stuff." Pain said as he looked at them both.

"Hai" Hidan said.

"You two can leave. Dinner will be at 7:00." Pain went back to work. To finish before his family time with his wife and daughter. Kakuzu and Hidan left the room.

The first room Hidan was taken to see was the living room. He was in there when he saw Rasurie-ru working on a puzzle. After Hidan stopped beside Kakuzu he saw a girl with blue hair and Rinnegan eyes.

"Kakuzu who the fuck is this chick" Hidan asked.

"This is Rasurie-ru Leader-sama and Konan daughter. Watch your language Hidan." Kakuzu shouted to him.

Hidan just only rolled his eyes. Rasurie-ru looked up when she heard someone shouting.

"Hi Kakuzu." Rasurie-ru said.

"Hi Rasurie-ru I would like you to meet my new partner Hidan." Kakuzu said.

Rasurie-ru only waved at Hidan then picked up the puzzle she was working on and left the room trying to find Sasori to see if he had any new brain puzzle she could work on for fun.

She found Sasori in his workshop fixing one of his puppets that needed a tune up. She walked into Sasori workshop to the table he was at.

"Hey uncle Sasori." Rasurie-ru said as she stopped at the table.

"Hey what are yea up to brat?" Sasori asked as he stopped working on one of his puppets.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you have any more brain puzzles. I just finished the one you gave me yesterday." Rasurie-ru said to Sasori.

Sasori nodded and rose up to one of the bookcase in his work shop and pulled out another brain puzzle for Rasurie-ru to work on. "Here you go brat. Have fun."

Rasurie-ru smiled as he gave the brain puzzle book to her. "Thank you so much uncle Sasori." as she hugged him. Sasori only lets her hug him. Then she let him go. "Who was that blond you were with in my dad's office" Rasurie-ru asked.

"Deidara, my new partner. I think he is annoying" Sasori said.

Rasurie-ru could tell he was not too thrilled to have a new partner so fast. "Oh okay. I will see you at dinner Uncle Sasori." left the room.

"Okay see you there brat." Sasori said as he watched her leave and went back to work.

* * *

Konan went to find her daughter to tell her that her father and she were going to teach her new jutsu to use. She found her daughter in her room reading a book on gen-jutsu. Konan entered the room after knocking on the door. Rasurie-ru heard a knock and looked to see her mother coming in.

"Yes mom" Rasurie-ru said she put the book down.

"I thought you would like to know that your father and I are going to teach you how to use your rinnegan better and other Jutsu"

"You are. I thought dad said he was not going to teach me how to use my rinnegan until I turned sixteen" Rasurie-ru said.

"Yes, he did. But he changed his mind" Konan said.

"Cool. I'd can't wait" Rasurie-ru said. She got up and hugged her mother.

* * *

Itachi knocked on Pain's office door.

"Come in." Pain said. Itachi opened the door, walked in closed the door walked up to the desk and took a seat. "What is it you need Itachi." Pain said as he kept up on his paper work.

"I was wanting to know if I could have your permission to take Rasurie-ru on a date. Of course only if she says yes to going out with me?" Itachi asked.

Pain stopped what he was working on and looked at Itachi. "You came in here to ask me if you can go on a date with my little girl." Pain asked making sure he heard him correctly.

"Yes I asked you that" Itachi said.

Pain looked at Itachi before speaking. After he pondered his thoughts for a time he spoke. "As long as you don't hurt her and she says yes, you have my permission to date my little girl. But if you hurt her you will be in big trouble."

Itachi nodded before speaking. "Thank you Leader-sama. I will treat her well." As he was about to get up Pain started to speak again.

"Itachi I have a mission for you and Kisame. Go to the leaf village to check on the nine tail fox whereabouts"

"Yes Leader-sama." Itachi said as he left the room and went to find Kisame for their mission.

End of Chapter Three.

Chapter Four coming soon.


	4. Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Four: Decision

It's been hours after dinner. Rasurie-ru noticed that Itachi and Kisame were not there. Before she left the kitchen her mother told her to get ready because she was spending some time with her parents before she goes to bed. Now she was outside looking at the sky watching the stars with her mom and dad.

"Hey dad, do you think we can do this again tomorrow?" Rasurie-ru asked.

Pain looked at his daughter. "Sorry Rasurie-ru. Your mother and I are busy tomorrow" he sighed.

Rasurie-ru looked down at the ground then got up started to walk back into the hideout going to the living room. Pain looked at his daughter with sadness.

"Being a father and leader is not easy." he said as he stood up.

"You do your best honey." Konan said. "I want to spend more time with our daughter as well." she stood up and walked into the hideout with Pain looking for their daughter.

* * *

Deidara walked into the living room to see Rasurie-ru sitting on the couch looking very sad. _Maybe I should try and cheer her up un _Deidara thought to himself as he walked up to the couch that Rasurie-ru was sitting on.

"Hey un." Deidara said after he sat down next to her.

"Hey Deidara." Rasurie-ru said.

"What's wrong un?" he asked hoping he could help her out.

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend more time with my parents" she said as she lay her head on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara put his arms around her trying to comfort her as much as he could. Then he put his chin on top of her head.

"Do you want to talk about it un?" Deidara asked her hoping find out what else upset her.

"No just hold me." Rasurie-ru said as she looked up at him. The next thing they knew their lips met for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a longtime. They had to stop the kiss to get some air. As they looked at each other Rasurie-ru laid her head on Deidara's chest and fell asleep in his arms. _Maybe she feels the same way about me as I do about her un_ Deidara thought to himself. He pick Rasurie-ru up in bride-style and carried her to her bedroom. There after Deidara left and Pain and Konan came out from where they were at watching Deidara carry their daughter to her bedroom.

"I can't believe what I just saw" Konan said after she came out of shock of seeing their daughter and Deidara kissing.

"I knew Deidara had some feeling for our daughter from the day he first joined Akatsuki." Pain said as he sat on the couch for a second before heading to their bedroom to go to sleep. "Let's talk about this in the morning" Pain said as he walked out of the living room to their bedroom. Konan nodded as she walked with Pain to their bedroom.

* * *

Deidara put Rasurie-ru to bed and left her room to go to his room to go to bed. After he laid his head on the pillow he started to think. _Should I asked her to go on a date with me un. I think I will asked her out on date un. Sasori-danna did say she's not dating anyone_.

_Flash back_

_Sasori was in his workshop working on one of his puppets when Deidara came into ask him something._

"_What is it brat?" Sasori asked as he looked at Deidara._

"_I was wondering if Rasurie-ru was dating some one un?" he asked._

"_No she's not dating anyone brat. Why do you want to know." Sasori asked looking at Deidara wondering when he can go back to work on his puppets. He hate to wait._

"_Just curious Sasori-danna un." Deidara said with a smile on his face._

_Sasori looked at him before going back to his work as Deidara left the room._

_End of Flash back_

Soon after thinking how he will ask Rasurie-ru on a date he fell asleep. When morning came Rasurie-ru woke up and noticed she was in her bed. Then she remembered what happened before she fell asleep.

_Me and Deidara kissed _Rasurie-ru thought to herself. _I know I enjoyed it. What am I going to do. I like Itachi but I also like Deidara. I don't think Itachi likes me like that but I know Deidara does _she thought to herself as she got up and changed her clothes before leaving the room to find Deidara. Soon she found him in the kitchen eating cearl.

"Good morning Deidara." Rasurie-ru said as she sat next to him.

"Good morning un." Deidara said with a smile.

"Deidara do you remember what happened yesterday?" Rasurie-ru asked.

Deidara stopped eating to speak. "Yea I do un." he said hoping she does not regret the kiss that happened yesterday.

Rasurie-ru nodded her head a little playing with her fingers as she tried to think of how to say what she felt into words. "Do you like me Deidara?" Rasurie-ru asked him.

Deidara looked at her then smiled before talking. "Yes I do un." he said as he took Rasurie-ru's hands into his. Rasurie-ru could feel Deidara mouth on her hands as he kissed them. "Would you like to go out with me today?" Deidara asked hoping she would say yes.

_Deidara just asked me out. I still like Itachi but I know that he and I can't be together because I do not know if he even likes me like that. But I also like Deidara_ Rasurie-ru thought to herself before speaking her decision. "Yes I would like to go out with you." she said with a smile on her face.

Deidara smiled and pulled Rasurie-ru onto his lap and started to kiss her showing how much he loved her and wanted her. Rasurie-ru smiled into the kiss they had to stop to get some air. Rasurie-ru smiled she hugged him.

End of Chapter Four.

Chapter Five Coming soon.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think of this chapter.


	5. Telling Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Five: Telling Parents

Deidara and Rasurie-ru were outside not too far away from the hideout. Rasurie-ru had her head on Deidara chest listening to his heart beat. It had been five hours since Deidara asked Rasurie-ru out.

They are enjoying being together. Soon they will have to go in and tell Pain and Konan that they are girlfriend and boyfriend. Deidara know that Pain and Konan will not like the idea of him dating their daughter. An hour has passed since they began sitting together.

"Rasurie-ru it's time to go back inside to tell your parents about us" Deidara said as he played with her hair a bit.

Rasurie-ru nodded and she started to get up. As she got up Deidara got up as well. They started to walk into the forest until they made it to the hideout. Soon they were near Pain's office. Rasurie-ru knocked on the door. She heard her father say to come in. She opened the door and walked into the room. She walked to her father's desk where her father sat and her mother stood next to Pain.

Pain and Konan looked at their daughter then at Deidara. "What is it you want?" Pain asked them. He already had idea what it was since he saw them kiss yesterday.

"Leader-sama and Konan I thought you would like to know that I asked Rasurie-ru to be my girlfriend." Deidara said. Konan looked at him not sure if she wanted her daughter to be dating Deidara. Rasurie-ru watched her parent's expression.

Pain looked at Deidara with displeasure on his face. "You can date her as long as you treat her right." Pain said as he looked at Konan and Rasurie-ru. Konan was surprised a little that Pain was going to let Deidara date their little girl.

"Thank you. I will treat her right un" Deidara said as he bowed.

"Deidara can you leave the room, I want to talk to my daughter alone with my wife." he said with a look that told Deidara to do what he was told.

"Hai leader-sama." He turned to leave and kissed Rasurie-ru on the lips before leaving the room to wait for her.

After Deidara left Pain spoke. "Rasurie-ru are you sure you want him to be your first boyfriend?" he asked hoping she would reconsider her decision for a relationship with Deidara.

"Yea I am sure. I love him." Rasurie-ru said as she looked at both of her parents.

"What about your feelings for Itachi?" Konan asked. Pain looked at Konan when he heard her say Itachi.

"I don't even know if he likes me like that." Rasurie-ru said to them. "I really do love Deidara"

_Rasurie-ru does have feelings for Itachi. Then why go out with Deidara. Maybe I should tell her what Itachi told me before I sent him on his mission_ Pain thought to himself. "Rasurie-ru are you sure Itachi does not have any feelings for you."

"Yea I am sure. He does not show any signs of it to me." Rasurie-ru said.

_Maybe I should not tell her and let Itachi tell her in his own time_ Pain thought to himself. He sighed a little before speaking again. "Okay if you are sure about this then you have my blessing to date him. But I do not like the idea. I know if I force you two apart you will find a way to be together." With discontent.

"You have my blessing too honey." Konan said to her daughter. However she felt worried feeling that her daughter is only dating Deidara because Itachi may not feel the same as she does about him. _I hope Deidara treats her right because if he doesn't he will pay dearly for it _Konan thought to herself.

Rasurie-ru smiled at her parents hoping they meant it. "Thank you mom and dad" she said as she walked up to them and hugged them both. As she left the room and closed the door Deidara pulled her to him and hugged her. She smiled at him feeling really happy.

End of Chapter Five

Chapter Six coming soon

What will Itachi do when he finds out Deidara has taken Rasurie-ru away from him? I have a poll about this on my profile please go and take a vote thank you.


	6. Jealous

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Authors note: Protoomegavox contributed the idea were Sasori should act overly protective of Rasurie-ru. For this to happen I had to change a few lines here and there.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Six: Jealous

Itachi and Kisame came back from their mission to the leaf village. They went to Pain's office. As they came near the door away from Pain's office they saw Deidara hugging Rasurie-ru. Itachi almost ran up to push Deidara away from his love, but stopped himself from hurting Deidara knowing he might lose her for good if he did that.

Kisame and Itachi walked up to the door and knocked on it. Soon they heard Pain yell to come in.

* * *

Two days passed after Itachi saw Deidara hugging Rasurie-ru. Sasori was in his workshop cleaning his tools so they are clean for the next time he need's to use them. Sasori hears the door open and turns his head to see Deidara coming in with a smile on his face looking very happy.

"Hey brat. I heard from Itachi that you were hugging Rasurie-ru. Is that true?" he asked as he put a book away.

Deidara looked at him before speaking. "Yes I was hugging her un." he said as he handed a book to Sasori to put back in his book case.

Sasori smiled a little as he took the book from Deidara. "Okay brat what is going on with you today?" he asked after he put the book in his book case and then turned to Deidara waiting for an answer.

"Nothing un" he said handing Sasori another book.

"Don't lie to me brat. I know something had to happen between you and Rasurie-ru." Sasori said after taking another a book from Deidara and put it away in the book case.

"Fine if you must know Sasori-danna un." Deidara said as he handed Still another book to his partner. "I am dating Rasurire-ru un." blonde said with a big smile on his face.

Sasori put the book away in the book case then turned to Deidara when he said he was dating Rasurie-ru. "Have you told leader-sama that you are dating his daughter." he asked as he walked up to his desk. He was done cleaning. He sat in a chair and Deidara sat in the one next to the red head.

"Yes he knows and so does Konan" Deidara declared as he put his hands in his lap. "They are okay with me dating her" blonde said to the red head.

"That is good you told them brat" he said as he got up. "I do have to tell you if you hurt her you will be turned into one of my puppets." Sasori threaten. "I will talk to you later brat" He got up and went back to work putting away his tools.

Deidara gulped and nodded his head. "Okay see you later un" he walked out of the room to go outside and exploded some of his art.

* * *

Rasurie-ru was in the training room with her mother learning a new jutsu. Konan was going to show her how to use it to spy using origami jutsu like herself.

"That is very good sweetie you are getting better at it." she said to Rasurie-ru.

"Thank you mom. I learned from the best." she said to her mother.

"I think you we done enough training for today so why don't you take the rest of the day off and enjoy it." Konan said to her daughter.

"Okay mom" Rasurie-ru said as she hugged her before leaving the room. Soon after she left, Konan left and went to Pain's office to tell him how their daughter's training went today. She arrived it and knocked on the door. Then she heard Pain say to come in.

Konan entered in the room closed, the door and went to the other side of the desk to where Pain was.

"How did the training go?" Pain asked after he finished a piece of paper.

"She has gotten even better than when we first started today" Konan said with a smile on her face.

"Great! That means I can start training her soon then." he said with a big smile on his face. He stood up and pulled Konan close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Soon they had to stop to come up for more air.

"Let's go to our room and get naughty with each other" Pain whispered into her ear.

Konan laughed at that. "What about your paper work" Konan said as she laughed again.

"I can finish it later" Pain said as he took her hand and pulled her out of the office to their bedroom to have some fun.

* * *

Deidara finally came back inside. He went to the living room where he saw Hidan doing one of his rituals. When he saw Hidan was done he noticed Deidara was looking at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Hidan yelled at the blonde.

"Nothing I just came in here to watch tv un." Deidara said as sat on the couch and turned on the tv as Hidan sat next to him.

"What's bugging you blonde" Hidan said with a laugh.

"None of your business" Deidara said as he found a station to watch.

Hidan laughed then got up and left the room to tell Kakuzu something. Soon after Hidan left, Deidara relaxed on the couch and watched an anime he had not seen in awhile.

* * *

Rasurie-ru was in the kitchen getting a snack before dinner time. As she sat down to eat Itachi came into the room. Itachi was not happy to see her with Deidara but he did not show it on his face. Itachi got a snack and sat next to Rasurie-ru.

"Hey Itachi how are things going for ya" Rasurie-ru asked him.

"Everything is good" Itachi said._ No everything is not okay I want you to be my girlfriend not Deidara's_ Itachi thought to himself.

"That is good" Rasurie-ru said as she finished eating her snack and put the dish in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

Itachi watched her leave the kitchen. _I will win her heart. And she will be mine_ he thought to himself as he walked out of the kitchen.

End of Chapter Six

Chapter Seven coming soon

What do you think will happen next?


	7. Win Her Heart Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Seven: Win Her Heart part one

Rasurie-ru was in the living room with Deidara spending some time with him before he and Sasori left for their mission. They were watching tv together enjoying each others company. An hour went by and Deidara had to leave for a mission. They went outside of the hideout to say goodbye.

Rasurie-ru kissed his cheek. Deidara gave her a kiss on her lips before leaving. Rasurie-ru went back inside the hideout and head for the living room when she saw her mother leaving her parents bedroom.

"Mom" Rasurie-ru said as she walked up to her mother.

Konan turned around when she heard Rasurie-ru call her. "What is it sweetie." Konan said with a smile on her face.

"Do you know when dad is going to start training me?" Rasurie-ru asked her mother.

"He said he was going to start tomorrow." Konan said as she started to head to the kitchen.

"Okay." She responded as she headed to the living room. After she entered the living room she sat on the couch and started to work on one of the brain puzzle's Sasori gave her to work on. Next thing Rasurie-ru knew she was done with the first page. As she started to work on the next one Itachi came into the room and sat next to her and turned on the tv ignoring she was in the room.

Rasurie-ru looked at Itachi hoping he would get the hint to turn down the volume so she could think. But Itachi was not noticing that at all. "Itachi why do you not notice I am in here working on a puzzle. Can you please turn down the volume?" Rasurie-ru asked him.

Itachi just kept on watching tv not paying any attention to her. Rasurie-ru rolled her eyes and left the room to go somewhere else. As she was leaving the room she did not notice Itachi was looking at her.

_I think I made a mistake of not paying attention to her._ _Maybe I need to go a different way to show her how I feel about her_ Itachi thought to himself. Itachi sighed as he started to think of a plan to get her to notice him so he could ask her out. He hoped she would see he was better than Deidara.

* * *

Pain was in his office working on his last piece of paper work. Pain sighed as he finished writing on the piece of paper.

"Finally I'm done." Pain said. He left his office and went to look for his daughter and to see if she would like to start her training again today or wait for tomorrow. Finally got to his daughter's bedroom, knocked on the door and waited for her to say come in. There was no answer so he opened the door and discorered she was not in her room like she usually was.

Pain left the room and looked everywhere he knew she liked to go but finds out she was not in the hideout at all. "I thought I told her not to leave the hideout without telling me and her mother." Pain said out loud. Went outside of the hideout looking for his daughter.

* * *

Rasurie-ru was outside near the river sitting on the rock thinking. _Why did Itachi act like that? Did I do something wrong to make him act like that towards me. __I better get back to the hideout before father notices I left with out telling him and mom_ Rasurie-ru thought to herself.

As soon as she started to walk to the hideout when Pain jumped in front of her looking mad.

"RASURIE-RU THERE YOU ARE. I BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU." Pain yelled.

"I just wanted to come outside to think." Rasurie-ru said to her father knowing she was in trouble.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME AND TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO GO OUTSIDE." Pain yelled even louder.

"Dad I'm sorry." Rasurie-ru said looking down at her feet.

"SORRY IS NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME. YOU ARE GROUNDED NO TV, NO TRAINING, NO DATING FOR A MONTH." Pain said even Louder.

Rasurie-ru looked at her father and nodded. She started to head back to the hideout with her father beside her.

"Once we get back to the hideout head straight to your room." Pain said.

Quickly they made it back to the hideout Rasurie-ru went to her bedroom without saying anything to her father. Pain went to find Konan to talk to her about Rasurie-ru.

* * *

Konan was in the kitchen working on dinner since it was her turn to make dinner. After she started to make desert Pain walked into the room.

Konan looked up to see Pain watching her. "Hey Pain." Konan said with a smile as she started to make a chocolate brownies.

"Hey Konan I need to tell you something." Pain said.

"What is it?" Konan asked as she started to stir the butter.

"Rasurie-ru walked out of the hideout with out telling us." Pain said with anger in his eyes.

"That does not sound like something she would do." Konan said with a surprise look on her face.

"Yea I know." Pain said. "I grounded her and she is not allowed to train, watch tv or date." He said to Konan said.

Konan looked up at Pain. "For how long?" Konan asked.

"For a month." Pain said. Konan nodded her head.

"It is a bit too much. You should just give her two weeks of grounding." Konan said.

"I guess it was a bit overboard." Pain said. "After dinner I will tell her it is only two weeks of grounding." Pain said as he walked out of the room. Konan nodded.

* * *

Rasurie-ru was heading for her bedroom when she bumped into Itachi.

"Sorry for bumping into you Itachi." Rasurie-ru said in a sad tone.

"It's okay." Itachi said. "Is there something wrong?" Itachi asked her.

Rasurie-ru looked at Itachi before speaking. "My dad just grounded me." Rasurie-ru said.

Itachi looked at her. "What did you do?"

"I went outside without telling him." Rasurie-ru said.

Itachi gave her a sad smile and took her hand in his he started to walk pulling her with him. "Come with me." Itachi said.

"I'm suppose to be in my bedroom." Rasurie-ru said.

Itachi nodded taking her to her bedroom. Itachi went in with her. Rasurie-ru sat on her bed as Itachi sat next to her.

"Rasurie-ru I have something I would like to tell you." he said as he took her hand into his.

Rasurie-ru looked at him. "What is it?" Rasurie-ru asked him.

"I love you more then anything." Itachi told to her.

Rasurie-ru looked at him in shock. "You love me!" Rasurie-ru said. Itachi nodded to her.

"Yes I really do love you." Itachi said as he pulled her into a kiss. They kissed awhile until he started to kiss her neck. Next thing they knew they started to make love.

End of chapter seven

Chapter Eight Coming soon. What do you think will happen in the next chapter. Please Review thank you.


	8. Win Her Heart Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Authors note: Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to post. My editor and I have been busy. I hope to post the next chapter soon.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Eight: Win Her Heart part two

Rasurie-ru started to wake up. As she opened her eyes she noticed it was getting close to dinner time. When she was about to get up she felt an arm around her waist. She turned her head and notice it was Itachi. Then she remembered he told her he loved her and they made love.

Rasurie-ru turned around to wake up Itachi. "Itachi wake up." she said as she shook Itachi.

Itachi opened his eyes and noticed Rasurie-ru and smiles as he remembers that they made love together. "Hey." Itachi said as he sat up. Itachi looked at her noticing she looked upset. "Are you upset about what we did?" Itachi asked her.

Rasurie-ru shook her head no. "No it's just what am I going to do." Rasurie-ru said as she looked at Itachi. "I love you but. I also love Deidara too." she said with a sad smile on her face. She started to feel real bad for what she did.

Itachi pulled her close to him before speaking. "I understand what you are saying." Itachi said as he kissed on top of her head. "I will give you time to decide who you want." He kissed her cheek, got up and got dressed and left Rasurie-ru alone. Rasurie-ru just sat there thinking.

* * *

Kisame was watching tv when Itachi came into the room with a messy hair. Itachi sat next to Kisame.

"Hey Itachi I was wondering where you were." Kisame said to his partner.

Itachi looked at him before saying anything. "I was out." Itachi said with no expression in his face.

Kisame looked at Itachi before watching the show he liked to watch. Kisame looked at the clock. "It looks like it is time to eat again." Kisame said as he got up and started to walk in the kitchen to eat. After Kisame left Itachi got up and walked out of the living room to the kitchen. As he got there he sat down next to Kisame.

Not too long after he sat down Rasurie-ru came in and sat down near where her parents normally sat. Then Pain came into the Kitchen and saw that most of them were already there waiting to get their dinner. Pain went to where Konan was to see what she made for them all. Yesterday Kisame was the one cooking and his meal was not too appetizing to eat. Most of his food was uncooked.

Hidan and Kakuzu came in next and sat down waiting for Zetsu to come. Since Deidara and Sasori were out on a mission he was the only one who was present. After awhile Zetsu came in and sat down.

"Since everyone who did not go on a mission is here now we can eat." Pain said as he handed Konan a plate to let her get her meal first.

"Thank you Pain." Konan said with a smile as she took the plate from Pain and got her crab cake sandwich and mashed potatoes on her plate.

After awhile everyone got to get in line to get their meal. Everyone was done and cleaned their own plate and put it in the dishwasher. Rasurie-ru was done with her meal. She cleaned off her own plate. Soon after she was ready to leave to go to her room. Her father stopped her to talk to her about something.

"Dad what is it?" Rasurie-ru asked.

"I'm sorry for overreacting earlier." Pain said to his daughter. "So you only have two weeks of being grounded okay." the orange haired man said to his little girl.

Rasurie-ru smiled at her father. "Okay." She gave him a hug before leaving the room to go back to her bedroom.

Rasurie-ru was out of the kitchen. After she walked out she got the surprise of her life. Deidara was standing there looking tired from his mission.

Deidara smile at her before speaking. "Hey we finished our mission early un." He walked up to Rasurie-ru pulling her in for a hug and kissed her on the lips.

Rasurie-ru smiled at him. "Wow it must have been a really easy mission for you two." She tried to get out of his arms to start walking to her bedroom.

"Yeah it sure was un." Deidara said as he walked with her. "So what happened during the time I was gone?" Deidara asked.

"Yea something did happen while you were gone." Rasurie-ru said as she opened her bedroom door and walked in. Deidara walked into the room and closed the door so they could talk privately.

Deidara smiled at her. "What happened un?" he asked his girlfriend.

Rasurie-ru looked at him before speaking. "I'm grounded for two weeks so I can't date you. Plus no tv and no training." Rasurie-ru said.

"What did you get grounded for un?" Deidara asked.

"I went outside without telling mom and dad." Rasurie-ru said to him.

"Why did you go outside with out telling them?" Deidara asked her.

"I just wanted to think without them knowing." Rasurie-ru said.

"Oh. What else happened un?" Deidara asked.

Rasurie-ru looked at him trying to think of how to tell him that she slept with Itachi. "I made love to Itachi." Rasurie-ru said

End of Chapter Eight

How will Deidara react to what Rasurie-ru just told him. Please Review.


	9. Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Nine: Hurt

Deidara just looked at his girlfriend with a shocked look on his face. "WHAT!" Deidara yelled forgetting to say un at the end of his sentence. "Why did you sleep with him?" Deidara asked.

"I was upset and I also have feelings for him too." Rasurie-ru said. "I don't know what to do." Rasurie-ru said with tears coming down her cheek feeling real bad for what she had done to Deidara.

Deidara just looked at her trying to understand why she did that. "Rasurie-ru you know I love you alot so I am not going to make you choose right now un." Deidara said as he opened the door. "When you decide who you want to be with you know where I am at un." Deidara said as he walked out the door and closed it.

Rasurie-ru looked at the door wondering how she was going to know who she really wants. "Maybe I should go talk to mom if dad will let me." Rasurie-ru said as she walked out of her room to where her parent's bedroom was at.

* * *

Sasori went to Pain's office. Soon as he got there he knocked on the door and heard Pain say come in. Pain looked to see who came in. He just got in the office to clean off his desk since he already finish today's work.

"Leader-sama we finished our mission." Sasori said.

"Good and fast. Great job." Pain said as he looked at Sasori then went back cleaning off his desk. "Anything else?" Pain asked as he looked at the red head male.

"Yes." Sasori said as he came closer to the desk Pain was at. "I know this is none of my business but you seem upset leader-sama." He said.

"You're right. It is none of your business." Pain said with anger in his voice.

Sasori only nodded his head and leeft the room.

* * *

Rasurie-ru made it to her parent's bedroom. She knocked on the door. Soon she opened the door and went into the room.

"Hey mom I have something I want to ask you?" Rasurie-ru said.

Konan looked at her daughter as she sat on her bed. "What is it sweetie?" Konan asked.

"Itachi just told me he loves me." She said.

Konan looked at her daughter and smiled. "He did." Konan said knowing what she was going to asked.

"Yea and I love him too. But I also love Deidara." Rasurie-ru said. "I don't know who to choose. What should I do?" She asked her mother for help.

Konan patted the empty space on the bed for her daughter to come and sit next to her. Rasurie-ru came over and sat next to her mother. Konan put her hand on top of her daughters head.

"Sweetie I can't help you with that." Konan said.

Rasurie-ru looked at her mother. "Are you sure?" She asked her mother.

"Yes I am. You will come to a decision." Konan said.

Rasurie-ru nodded her head. "Okay mom."

"I do have an idea that might help you choose." Konan said.

Rasurie-ru looked at her mother. "What is it?"

"Make a list of good things and bad things about each." Konan said.

"Okay I will do that then." She said as she started to get up. "Thank you mom." Rasurie-ru said as she walked to the door and walked out of the room to head somewhere else in the hideout to think.

* * *

Itachi headed for the kitchen to get a snack before heading to bed. After he got there he noticed Deidara was already there sitting there and just thinking.

Deidara noticed Itachi gave him a look that could kill. "So you know what happened with me and Rasurie-ru?" Itachi said as he sat across from Deidara.

"Yeah she told me." Deidara said hating the Uchiha even more then before.

"Look I know you are mad at me right now. At least lets get along so she can choose who she wants without putting pressure on her." Itachi said.

Deidara nodded his head in agreement. Itachi stretched his hand out and Deidara and he shook hands on it.

* * *

Pain walked out of his office heading to bed. He walked into his and Konan's bedroom. He noticed that Konan was already asleep. He smiled and changed into his night clothes. He got into bed and went to sleep.

End of Chapter Nine

Chapter Ten coming soon


	10. Hurt Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Ten: Hurt Part 2

Finally it was morning everyone but Rasurie-ru was in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Rasurie-ru was still in her bedroom thinking on who she wants to be with the most. Pain was almost done with his breakfast. He notices Rasurie-ru has not come out of her room at all this morning he begin to worry about her.

He looked over to where Deidara was. "Deidara have you seen Rasurie-ru?" Pain asked.

Deidara looked at Pain before speaking to him. "No not since last night un." he said honestly.

Pain sighed started to get up he turned to Deidara. "Deidara and Itachi in my office now." he said as he started to leave the room.

Deidara and Itachi looked at Pain as they started to get up to go to the office. They made it to Pain's office. Deidara started to wonder if he just wants to know what was going on. Pain and Konan came into the room. Pain sat down in his chair. As Konan stood next to him.

Pain looked at the two of them before speaking. "Do you know why Rasurie-ru as not come out of her room yet?" He said looking very mad.

Deidara almost gulp when he saw the anger in Pain's eyes. Before Deidara said anything Itachi spoke first. "I think she is just thinking."

Pain just only glared at the two men before him. "Do you know why she is thinking in her room?" He just kept on glaring at the two men hoping to get some answers.

"I don't know." Itachi said. _I hope he does not know I just lied to him_ he thought to himself.

Pain just started to get even more mad. Konan noticed this and started to talk to him so he would calm down. "Pain calm down honey." She said.

Pain looked at Konan then started to calm down a little. "Are you very sure you two don't know."

They both nodded their head yes. Hoping they will not get caught in a lie they just told. "You can go." Pain said with a sigh. Deidara and Itachi walked out of the room. When they were out the door and out of ear shot they started to talk to one another.

"I hope he does not found out that we lied to him un." Deidara said with scared look on his face.

Itachi nodded his head. "Yea let's hope he does not." He sighed. They both started to walk to the living room to relax.

* * *

Pain just watch them both left the room. After they left Konan started to talk to Pain.

"Dear I do know why she is thinking in her room." Konan said with a smile on her face.

Pain looked at her before speaking. "You do?" Pain asked in shock.

Konan smiled and nodded her head before speaking again. "Yes she came to me last night asking for help."

"What did she need help with?" Pain asked hoping he could have answers to why Rasurie-ru was still in her bedroom.

"She wanted me to help her choose which guy to pick." Konan said.

"Let me guess Itachi told her he likes her." Pain said.

"Yes he did and now she wants help on picking either Itachi or Deidara." Konan said.

"I should of know this would happen." Pain said as he robs his forehead where a headache was starting to come.

* * *

Rasurie-ru is still in her bedroom trying to make her decision on which of the two she wanted to be with the most.

"What should I do?" Rasurie-ru asked herself. She sighed. After awhile she made up her mind who she wanted to be with the most.

Rasurie-ru left her bedroom looking for Itachi and Deidara to tell them who she picked to be with. After awhile she found them in the living room watching tv. She walked up to them. They looked to see who was there and noticed it was Rasurie-ru they smiled at her. She stopped in front of them.

"I have decided who I wanted to be with." Rasurie-ru said with a smile on her face.

Itachi and Deidara looked at her hoping it was them.

_I hope she picks me. I will take her places _Itachi thought to himself.

_I hope she picks me. I am much better then Itachi_Deidara thought to himself.

Rasurie-ru looked at them both before speaking again. "I choose to be with Itachi." She said.

Itachi smiled as he got up and hugged her and not letting her go. Deidara looked at them looking feeling sad. _I can't believe that she choose that Uchiha over me_Deidara thought to himself. Deidara got off the couch and left the room more angry at the Uchiha even more then before.

Itachi loosen the hug so he could kiss her. Their lips met started to kiss each other. They soon had to stop the kiss to get some air.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Itachi asked.

"Yes I would." She said with a smile on her face.

End of Chapter Ten

Chapter Eleven coming soon

What do you think will happen next? Please Reveiw.


	11. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Eleven: Love

It's been one week since Rasurie-ru chose Itachi. Rasurie-ru and Itachi was in her bedroom enjoy ones company. Talking to each other and getting to know each other better. They were on her bed with Rasurie-ru sat in between legs with Itachi arms around her waist.

"I am sorry that we can't go on a date since I am ground for another week." Rasurie-ru said.

Itachi laughed little before speaking. "It's okay." He said as he kissed on top of her head.

Rasurie-ru laughed at him. "Good." She smiled at him even more. She turned her head to look at him and kiss his cheek before speaking. "When do you think we should go and tell my parents that we are together now?" She asked him.

Itachi smiled at her. "I think they already know." He said.

"How would they already know?" She asked him.

"I have already asked your father if I could date you." Itachi said with a even bigger smile then before.

Rasurie-ru looked at him shocked. "You did when?" Rasurie-ru asked.

"About a week ago." He said.

Rasurie-ru smiled a little at him.

* * *

Deidara was in the living watching tv looking depressed. He kept on turning the channel on till he found a channel to watch. As he watch tv Konan walked into the room and noticed Deidara looking depressed about something. She walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Deidara is their something wrong?" Konan asked him.

"Not really. Just feeling sad for my self un." Deidara said.

Konan looked at him before speaking again. "What are you feeling sad for?" She asked.

"Rasurie-ru chose Itachi over me un." Deidara said with sadness in his voice.

"She chose Itachi." Konan asked in surprised that she did make her decision.

"Yes un." Deidara said as he turned off the tv and left the room not wanting to talk about any more.

Konan watch him leave the room. _I am glad she made up her mind. Now I better go tell Pain about this. He will want to know_ Konan thought to herself as she started to walk out of the room.

Konan finally came near Pain's office. She knock on the door. She heard him say come in she walked into the room closed the door and walked up to him.

"Yes what is it Konan?" Pain asked his wife.

"Rasurie-ru did finally make up her choice on who she wanted to be with." She said to him.

"Who did she choose." Pain asked.

"She chose Itachi." She said.

"She did." Pain said in a surprised a voice.

Konan nodded her head. "Yes she did." She said.

"Good." Pain said. "Now we don't have to worry about her so much." He said.

* * *

Rasurie-ru walking down the hall way looking for Deidara to see if he was okay since Itachi went to see her father about a mission he and Kisame had to do. She finally came to the living and she saw him on the couch watching a lot of tv looking bored and depressed. She walked up to him.

"Hey Deidara." Rasurie-ru said.

Deidara turned his head to see Rasurie-ru standing next to him. "Hey un." He said with a depressed sound in his voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Fine as I came be un." Deidara said sarcatly.

"If you want to be like that fine I guess we can't just be friends." She said as she left the room.

Deidara watched her leave with sadness in his eyes knowing he missed his chances to at least be friends with her.

Itachi and Kisame got to Pain's office knocked on the door. Heard Pain say came in. Itachi opened the door walked in. Kisame came in he closed the door and they walked up to Pain's desk.

"You wanted to see us Leader-sama." Itachi said.

"Yes I did." Pain said as he look at the two men in front of him. "I have a mission for you two." He said.

Itachi and Kisame nodded their heads. "I want you to go to the Mist village and get me two scrolls they have hide away.

"Hai Leader-sama." Itachi and Kisame said together.

End of Chapter Eleven

What could Happen next? Since i finished every chapter for this story i will post one atleast once aweek I hope you all are happy to hear that and also I have a new poll please take the time and take it.


	12. Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Twelve: Missing

One very odd afternoon Rasurie-ru was walking around the forest for the first time in two weeks since she was grounded. A few hours ago when she first asked her parents if she could walk around the forest alone for awhile they said okay as long as she gets home before dark or dinner.

She finally made it to area that was close to the sand village. Rasurie-ru sat down on the ground to think of the things that had happen these past two weeks. She still can't believe that she was dating Itachi and that he told her that he loved her more then anything else.

_I know I should head home very soon but I am going to stay a little bit longer before heading home_ Rasurie-ru thought to herself.

* * *

Pain was still in his office looking a piece of paper when he noticed a shadow near the door.

"I know it was you Madara come out and tell me what it is you wish to tell me." Pain said to the shadow now knew as Madara.

Madara came out from the shadows to talk to Pain. Madara laughed as he walked up to Pain's desk. "You always want to get right to the point." he said.

Pain just gave him the look to start getting to the point. "I heard something very interesting from Zetsu." Madara said.

Pain nodded his head telling him he was listening. "Yes what did he tell you?"

"I heard your daughter is dating Itachi." Madara smiled after he said this.

Pain gave Madara a glare that could kill. The glare only made Madara smile even more. "Do you have a problem with it or do you just what to know something?" Pain said.

"Oh more far from having a problem with it. I just find it interesting that Itachi loves someone." Madara said.

Pain looked at Madara trying to think what he was really up to. "Is there anything else you what to say?" he asked.

"No I said what I came here to say. Talk to you later." Madara said as he left the room.

Pain sighed and went back to work on the piece of paper he was working on before Madara came to talk.

* * *

Rasurie-ru had fallen a sleep sometime ago. She was still sleeping when someone had spotted her lying on the ground. They came over checking to see if she was okay. When they noticed she was sleeping the first person spoke.

"Maybe we should take her back to our village making sure she is okay." The first figure said.

"Yea that maybe a good idea. She does not look like kunoichi." The second figure said.

The third one nodded in agreement. The third figure pick Rasurie-ru up and started to walk to their village.

Hour went by the figures made it back to their village. Soon their old sensei came up to the three looking at them.

Soon their sensei notice one of them was holding a girl in their arms. "Where have you been Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." Baki said.

Three now known as Temari, Kankuro and Gaara looked at their old sensei.

"Sorry Baki sensei we just went for a little walk before Gaara first day as the Kazekage." Temari said.

Kankuro nodded his head in agreement. "Yea we did then we came across her." He said as he looked done to the blue hair girl that we know as Rasurie-ru.

Baki looked at them then looked at Gaara hoping he would tell him that his siblings are lying to him.

"Gaara are they telling the true?" Baki asked him.

"Yes they are telling the truth." Gaara said.

"Okay lets talk about this again once we are in the Kazekage tower." Baki said as he led the sand siblings to the Kazekage tower.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame finally made it back to the hideout after a long journey after getting the scroll that Pain wanted them to get on this mission. Kisame went the way to Pain's office to gave the scroll to him by himself. He knows Itachi just wants to go find Rasurie-ru to tell her he was back from the mission and they can spend sometime together.

Soon Kisame came to Pain's office door. He started to knock on the door. Pain yelled he can come in. Kisame walked into the room closed the door and walked up to the desk and hand over the scroll to Pain.

"We finished our mission." Kisame said as he hand the scroll to Pain. Pain smiled as he grabs the scroll from Kisame.

"Good work you two." Pain said. "Where is Itachi?"

"He went to look for Rasurie-ru." Kisame said.

"She is outside still she as yet to come back." Pain said started to worry about his little girl. "I like you to tell Itachi that and have him go find her and bring her back. It is almost dinner time."

"Hai Leader-sama." Kisame said as he bowed and left the room to go find Itachi.

* * *

Itachi was walking down the hall looking for his girlfriend when he bumps into Konan.

"Hey Konan have you seen Rasurie-ru?" Itachi asked.

Konan looked at Itachi with worry look in her eyes. "She went out for a walk and she has not came back yet I was about to go look for her." Konan said.

"I will go look for her. So not worry I will found her." Itachi said.

Konan smiled at him. "Thank you." she said with a smile and walked down the hall to talk to Pain about it.

End of Chapter Twelve

What do you think will happen when they found out if they can't found Rasurie-ru? Please Review. Yes I got the next chapter done. Now I'm off to proof read the next chapter.


	13. Scared And Worried

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter

Chapter Thirteen: Worried and Scared

Rasurie-ru woke up to see she was not in the forest near the sand. She looked around the room wondering where she was soon someone walked into the room. She saw a red head male walking into the room followed by blond haired women and male that was wearing a cat like hat then and older man walked in. He walked up to Rasurie-ru to asked her questions.

"My name is Baki and the blond hair name is Temari, The one that is wearing cat like hat name is Kankuro and the red head name is Gaara. What is your name?" Baki asked her.

Rasurie-ru looked at them before speaking trying to think if they are going to hurt her. "My name is Rasurie-ru." Rasurie-ru said.

"Nice to meet you." Temari said happy the girl is okay.

Kankuro only nodded his head with a little smile on his face. Gaara was looking at her very differently then he does with anyone. As he looked at her he nodded his head.

"What village are you from?" Baki asked.

Rasurie-ru looked at him. _What am I going to do. Can I trust these people. I guess I should start answering there questions_ Rasurie-ru thought to herself.

"I'm lost I have no clue to what village I belong to." Rasurie-ru said. _I hope they don't know I just lied to them_ Rasurie-ru thought to herself again.

"We will send out a message to other villages asking if their missing anyone." Baki said before he turned to leave he started to talk again. "You will stay here under the Kazekage watch and his siblings." he said then walked out of the room.

* * *

Itachi was outside looking for Rasurie-ru. It's been hours since he started to look for her. Kisame even helping him found where she was at. They bump into each other. Kisame told him what Pain wanted him to do.

"She is no where in site she usually does not go out this far." Itachi said as Kisame and Itachi headed back to the hideout to give him the bad news that he can't found her.

Pain was walking back and forth in his office really worried about his daughter now. Wondering where she maybe at and hoping Itachi may found her and bring her back safely.

"I should of went out my self and looked for her." Pain said when he stop walking back and forth.

"I know honey but we can't leave here right now you still have things to do. Itachi will found her." Konan said to her husband. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I know. I could send one of my six bodies to find our little girl." Pain said.

"You could but would you not be able to concentrate if your other bodies our doing your other work?" Blue haired woman asked.

Pain turned to look at Konan. "You know I can do both at the same time with my other bodies. Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know where I got that idea dear." Konan said.

"That is okay." Pain said. When he was about to summon one of his other bodies there was a knock on the door.

"You may enter." Pain said as he waited for the person to come in.

Itachi came into the room then Kisame came in and closed the door. Pain looked at them hoping there was good news to where his little girl could be at.

"Have you found her?" Pain asked the two.

"No we didn't." Itachi said as he looked at Pain.

"Did you look everywhere?" Orange haired male asked.

"There was one area we did not look for her which is near the sand village is." Kisame said hoping they would not get any punishment for not founding Rasurie-ru.

"Is there any other places you may of not checked?" Pain said in angry voice.

"We looked every where expect the one that Kisame said." Itachi said.

Pain started to walked to the door but before he left he started to speak again. "You guys are to say in the hideout and wait for me to give you orders." Then he left the room to go to the area in the forest to summon one of his bodies to go look for his little girl. Itachi and Kisame both nodded as they watch their leader leave the room.

Itachi turned his head to Konan. "Where is Leader-sama going?"

"I don't know." Konan said. _I know I should not lie that I don't know where he is going but he would get mad if I gave one of his secrets way_ Konan thought to herself.

Itachi looked at her knowing she just lied to him. But not going to press it anymore and walked out of the room with Kisame following him.

End of Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Fourteen Coming soon

Which Bodies do you think Pain will summon?


	14. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Authors Note: I put two of the chapter i have written into one page. Enjoy.

Pain's Daughter

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Searching

Pain was outside of the hideout looking for a spot to summon one of his bodies to go search for Rasurie-ru. He started to do hand signs and put his hand on the ground one of his bodies appeared it had long orange hair.

Then the long hair Pain stood up looked the other Pain then started to run off onto one of the trees and started for his search for his daughter. While the other Pain went back into the hideout to start the paper work. He finally made it back into his office to see Konan was still in there waiting for him to return.

"Did you summon one of your other bodies?" Konan asked.

Pain nodded his head as he went to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Yes I did." Pain said.

"Which one?" Konan asked wondering which one he picked.

"The one with the long hair." Orange haired male said.

Konan smile at him. "At least you pick the one she will recognized sides the main body you use the most."

"Yea I almost pick the one with the long pony tail." Pain said. Konan only nodded her head.

Rasurie-ru was wondering if her parents are looking for her and worried about her. _I know mom and dad are worried about me since I did not come home on time and it is almost dinner time_Rasurie-ru thought to herself. When she was about to get up the door opened and she saw Temari came into the room.

"I thought you like to know it is time to eat." Temari said.

Rasurie-ru nodded her head got up and followed Temari to the kitchen table. When they got there Gaara and Kankuro was already sitting at the table waiting for them. Temari and Rasurie-ru sat at the table.

Rasurie-ru was started to feel uncomfortable with the two guys looking at her. Temari sense Rasurie-ru felt uncomfortable looking at her.

"Guys would you stop staring at her your making her feel uncomfortable." Temari said as they all started to eat their meal.

* * *

The long hair Pain finally made it to the area that Rasurie-ru was at before Gaara and his siblings took her to their village. Pain started to look around to see if he can found any clue that she was here. He kept on looking until he found Rasurie-ru headband near a tree where she lay down when she was sleeping.

Pain picks it up. _She must of taken it off for some reason or she was attack by some one_ Pain thought to himself. He looked around the desert area that was nothing but sand. _The sand village must be the ones that has taken her _Pain thought to himself as he started to head back to the hideout to start of thinking of a plan to get her back safe and sound.

* * *

Itachi was in the living wondering if his girlfriend was doing okay. _When are we going to look for her again to find a clue to where she was at so we can get her back safe and sound_Itachi thought himself. As he saw Deidara walk into the room.

"What are you doing in here alone I thought you would be getting cozy with Rasurie-ru." Deidara said out of anger.

Itachi looked at Deidara with angry eyes. "If you really care about her like you say you do you would of already know she was missing and we are waiting for Leader-sama orders to go look for her." Itachi said angry.

Deidara looked shocked at Itachi. That was the first time he saw a little emotion from Itachi. Then Deidara looked worried when it hit him that Rasurie-ru was missing.

"Are you serius she is MISSING? Why was I not told about this un?" Deidara yells all the way thru the hideout that made every member of the Akatsuki that was not on a mission heard him yell all started to run to the living room.

Sasori was the first one there then came Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Kisame even thou he knows about Rasurie-ru were missing. Sasori was also the first one to say something.

"Deidara did you just yell saying Rasurie-ru was missing?" Sasori asked as Deidara turned to look at his danna.

"Yea I did that is what Itachi just told me." Deidara said. Sasori started to look very worried about her. Rasurie-ru was the only person he cared about sides his own parents. Hidan stood there looking shocked with his mouth hanging opened. Kakuzu looked shocked as will wondering why the leader had not told them about it so they could go looking for her. Zetsu looked shocked as will wonder why the leader had not summoned him to go spy around to find her to see who had Rasurie-ru. Kisame just looked at the ground looking even sadder then before when Itachi and he could not find her.

"Itachi why didn't Leader-sama summon us for a meeting to go find her?" Hidan asked with out yelling and cussing for the first time since he been part of the Akatsuki. Kakuzu looked at Hidan surprised to not hear any cussing from the religious man.

"All I know was when I told him he asked questions then he left his office for some reason." Itachi said to the grey haired man.

They all looked at Itachi even more shocked that their Leader left his office without telling them where he may go. Only one that was not shocked was Kisame since he was there when it happened.

* * *

Long hair Pain made it back to the hideout head for his office where he knew his other body was at to gave the other Pain Rasurie-ru headband. He opened the door and walked in and head the headband to the other Pain and proof out of the room. Pain just looked at the headband almost wanting to cry but frame from doing so. He know he most be strong to find his little girl.

_I better summon every one for a meeting_ Pain thought to himself.

_Meeting everyone in my office_Pain yelled in every members head. Soon everyone came into the office that held their leader. Konan walked up to stand next to Pain.

"Good everyone is here." Orange haired male said.

They all grabbed a chair and pulled them next to the desk waiting for the meeting to start. "I can tell you all ready know this from Itachi and Kisame Rasurie-ru is missing." Pain said with sadness showing in his eyes worrying about his little girl is at.

They all nodded their heads. "Good now we can think of a plan to get her back from the sand village." Pain said.

Sasori eyes wide when he heard their leader say sand village. "Leard-sama are you sure it was the sand village?" Sasori asked getting madder then ever at his old village.

"Yes I am sure of it. I found Rasurie-ru headband near the sand village area." He said to Sasori. "We need to come up with a plan to get her back before they realize who she is." Orange haired male said worried they would find out that she is his daughter.

Konan looked at Pain knowing he was really worried about their little girl. _I wonder if she is all right_Konan thought to herself.

* * *

Gaara was in his office doing his work that is required to do as the kazekage. He looks up when he hears a knock at the door. "Come in" Gaara called out. The door opens and Temari come into the room.

"I have some news on Rasurie-ru." Temari said.

"Good what did you find out?" Gaara asked.

"It looks like she is from the rain village." She said to her little brother.

Gaara looks at her as he listened to what she found out on Rasurie-ru. "What else did you find out?" the red head asked.

"I also found out her parents are missing ninja's." Temari said.

"Who are her parents names?" Kazekage asked his sister.

"Nagato and Konan. I did found out something interesting Nagato goes by another name." she said.

"What name does he go by?" he asked.

"He goes by the name Pain." She said.

Gaara nodded his head before speaking again. "Do you think Rasurie-ru is a threat to us?" he asked.

"No I do not think so she seems way to nice to hurt anyone." she said to him taking a breath before speaking again. "I think her parents are going to be a threat if we keep her here." Blonde hair girl said.

Gaara looked at Temari as he taken all the informion in his head thinking on what he should do. _Maybe we can change her look so she can stay here_Gaara thought to himself.

"Temari Get Baki here so we can come up with something on what we should do to protect the village." Gaara said.

Teamri nodded her head and walked out of the room leaving Gaara alone to think. _What am I going to do I would like to keep her here with me so I know Rasurie-ru safe_ Gaara thought to himself again.

* * *

Konan walked down the hall looking for a door that his hidden away so know one can find this room. She opened the door walked in and closed it and made sure the door was hidden away again before walking down the hall until she came into a room where she see a red head that does not look so well and looks very skinny he also in a machine that is holding him up so he can walk. Blue haired woman walked up to the red head.

"Nagato maybe you should rest and put your other bodies in their pods so they can rest too." Konan said to the red head.

Nagato looked at Konan before speaking. "Konan how many times do I have to ask you to not call me Nagato any more." Nagato said.

"You said I can call you Nagato when we are alone and we are alone." she said.

Nagato smiled and shook his head. "You are right I did say that." he said.

"Now will you put your other bodies in their pods and rest please." Konan said to her husband.

"Alright if it will make you happy." Nagato said as he closed his eyes and constrat until all the bodies were in their pods. Nagato opened his eyes and pulled his arms out of the machine and pulled the rest of him self out of the machine. Konan help him out and helped him walk to the bed. Nagato layed down to rest soon Nagato was sleeping.

Konan pulled the blanket over Nagato body and walked out of the room to the door opened it and made sure no one was around opened it more walked out of the room closed the door and hidden the door again. She walked back to where she came from.

* * *

Itachi was in the living room with Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. Sasori was sitting next to Deidara worried about him knowing he is just as worried about Rasurie-ru like the rest of them do.

"Why won't Leader-sama give us a mission to go after Rasurie-ru un." Deidara said.

"He told us to wait and come up with a better plan then the one we thought of at the last meeting." Itachi said trying to stop showing how much he worried about his girlfriend.

"Yea you are right un." Blonde haired male said.

* * *

End of Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fifthteen Coming Soon

What do you think will happen in the next chapter do you think they will finally come up with a plan to save Rasurie-ru? Please Review.


	15. Gotta Get Out Of Here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's daughter

Chapter Fifteen: Gotta Get Out Of Here

Rasurie-ru was locked into a room with a comfy bed. It's been two weeks now since she been in the sand village. She has been trying to find away she can sneek away out of here.

_I need to get out of here before mother and father gets here and starts to destroy this place_Rasurie-ru thought to herself. She looked around the room she sees the there is no bars on the windows. _Maybe I can get out of here Thu the window_ she thought to herself again.

Before she got up the door open and she saw Gaara came into the room he walked up to her and pulled her up on her feet walked her to the bed she sat down on the bed. He sat next to her looking at her with loving eyes.

"Rasurie-ru I been meaning to ask you something." Gaara said.

She looked at him before speaking. "What is it you wanted to ask?" Rasurie-ru asked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"No thank you I already have a boyfriend." she said.

Gaara looked at her not to surprise that she already had a boyfriend. He nodded his head and headed for the door. "Make sure you get some sleep." he said before leaving the room and closing and locking the door.

Rasurie-ru watched him leave. She got up and opened the window all the way._ I'm sorry Gaara we come from two different worlds I need to be with my family and boyfriend_she thought to herself. She started to do some hand signs that her mother teach her. Rasurie-ru started to turn into paper and started to fold into butter flies and flow out the window into the window flying out of the sand village.

* * *

Itachi was in his room getting some supplies that he will need when he leaves for the mission. Pain finally came up with a plan that will work to safe Rasurie-ru. He left his room to meet the others outside of the hideout. When he got there he see everyone was waiting for him.

Pain looked around and saw everyone was here he started to speak. "Everyone knows the plan lets split up to search to see if she mange to escape on her own." Orange haired male said. Everyone nodded. "Now go." he said. Everyone went different ways. Pain turned to look at Konan before they went on there way.

When they have started on their way was when they started to speak to each other.

"Pain I think she may of found away out of there on her own." Konan said as she kept on running through the tree breaches.

"Yea I think she as too. That is why I send Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Hidan to the sand village just in case if she may still be there." Orange haired male said.

Konan nodded her head. "I hope one of us founds her soon." Blue hair female said.

Pain smiled and nodded to her in agreement.

Itachi kept on running through the tree breaches until he show something that look like Rasurie-ru. Itachi stopped where he was at Kisame stopped next to him and looked where Itachi was looking at. Kisame Eyes widened when he saw blue hair.

Itachi started to smile when Rasurie-ru saw him. Rasurie-ru smiled back at him. Itachi jumped from the tree in front of her. Soon as he jump from the tree Rasurie-ru started to hug him and little tears falling down her face.

Itachi wiped the tears from her cheek. Kisame jumped from the tree next to Itachi. Rasurie-ru opened her eyes and saw Kisame and gave him hug as will. She let Kisame go.

"Can you guys take me to my mom and dad?" Rasurie-ru asked.

"Sure we will I was going to anyways." Itachi say as he gave her a kiss on the lips. "Everyone is out looking for you right now." Black haired male said.

She nodded her head. "I figured you all would be looking for me." she said with a smile on her face.

Itachi gave her a quick smile then they started off to look for Pain and Konan.

Pain stopped running when he heard someone yell dad. He looked around the trees then jumped down when he realized it sound like he came from blow them. Soon after he landed on the ground someone glomped him. When he was able to look to see who dared to glomp him. He realized it was Rasurie-ru. He sat up and hugged her back not letting her go. Konan jump down from the tree. She got on her knees and hugged Rasurie-ru and Pain happy that they found her safe and sound. They stopped hugging each other.

Pain got off the ground and grab his daughter hand to help her up. Konan had already been standing up.

"I'm glad we have found you." Pain said as he pulled her into a hug again then let her go soon after Pain let her go from the hug they noticed Itachi and Kisame.

"How far from here did you find her?" Pain asked Itachi and Kisame.

"Not to far from here." Itachi said.

Pain and Konan nodded their heads happy to have their daughter back safe.

"Good now I better tell the others to head back to the hideout." Pain said as he closed his eyes. _Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu we have found Rasurie-ru head back to the hideout now_ Pain yell in their heads.

"Let's head home." Pain said as he started too walked. The others soon followed him back to the hideout.

It took them an hour to get back to the hideout. After they went in side Deidara gave Rasurie-ru a hug and kissed top of her head.

"I'm happy your are safe UN." Deidara said as he continued to hug her. "I still love you UN." Blondie male said to her then let her go.

Rasurie-ru looked at him. "You do?" she said.

Deidara nodded his head. "Yea I do UN." he said. He smiled at her and decided to ask if they can be friends. "Do you think I can be your friend UN?"

"Yea I would like that if we were friends." she said with a smile on her face.

Deidara smiled at her then Sasori pushed Deidara out of the way and hugged her then let go of her. "Glad you are safe." Sasori said.

"I am glad to be back." She said.

She was surprised when Hidan came up and hugged her then walked out of the room with out saying anything. Kakuzu came up and hugged her.

"Glad you are home safe and sound." Kakuzu said.

"I'm happy to be back." She said.

Kakuzu left the room along with Deidara and Sasori. Zetsu walked up to her hugged her then let go and left the room with out saying.

"Dad what is up with Zetsu and Hidan?" she asked.

"I have no clue but they obvious missed you." Pain said as he hugged her again let her go to talk. "Itachi me and Konan want to spend time with our daughter so can you and Kisame find something to do." he said. Itachi and Kisame nodded and left the room. Itachi wanted to spend time with his girlfriend but he knows it will have to wait.

Pain and Konan taken Rasurie-ru in the kitchen had her sat down at the table. Konan went to the refrigerator to get to eat as a family. Pain walked up to Konan and asked if she would like help.

"Would you like any help dear?" Pain asked.

"No honey I am only reheating leftovers." Konan said.

Pain nodded his head to her then walked out to the kitchen table where his daughter is at.

"Rasurie-ru did the sand village do anything to you?" Pain asked.

"No they treated me right they locked me in a bedroom." Rasurie-ru said.

Pain nodded his head. Konan came up and sat down on the other side of her daughter as she waited for dinner to finish being reheated. "How did you get away from them?" Konan asked.

"I opened a window and did the origami jutsu you teach me." Rasurie-ru said.

Konan smiled at that. "Good glad you remember that jutsu." she said.

The microwave beep to let her know it was done. Konan walked up and got it out and carried it over to her family. She put down cheese burgers on the table and handed paper plates to them. They started to eat .

Itachi was sating on the couch when Rasurie-ru came into the room and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Rasurie-ru said as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Hey." Itachi said as he pulled her into a kiss. He pick her up in bride style taken her to her bedroom. They just kissed and held each other enjoying the piece and quiet. Soon she heard Itachi has fallen a sleep. She smiled at him happy to be home again with the people she loved.

The End

* * *

I hope you all enjoy the story I made a Sequel to this story it is Out now. It will be called Pain's Daughter 2


End file.
